Behind Broken Arrows
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe is engaged to George Dean living in Signapore raising her son Conner and is quite upset when Oliver tries to come back in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Behind Broken Arrows**

**Rated PG-13**

**Chapter One**

**Spoilers: Through the Finale**

**Summary: Chloe is engaged to George Dean raising Conner in Signapore and is quite upset when Oliver tries to come back into the picture. She reflects on how they got there. **

**Inspired by a prompt by xtimegirlx I'm not sure if it fullfills her request at all but here it is.**

**A/N: If you didn't know George Dean was shown for 2.5 seconds in the ep Apocolypse where Clark visits a world where he never existed. A lot of the things in that ep happened in the finale so for me it was only natural for Chloe to be engaged to the same guy she was in that world. **

**A/N2: No worries this is really a Chlollie fic. **

Chloe stood there staring at her son Conner as he stared at the bow and arrow as he was about to go to bed. The kid loved Super heroes. It was in his blood and she had raised him with these Superman stories and they did visit Lois and Clark a lot. When they were living in Metropolis he got a glimpse of Superman quite a few times. She encouraged his fascination with Superman she enjoyed it. She even wrote a comic for him and the other heroes and hero kids to enjoy. He having a fascination Green Arrow would be a whole other story. She wasn't happy about that at all.

After she finished her call with Lois she went into the kitchen to work on this case she was in Singapore for. She tried to concentrate on it she really did. There was important stuff she needed to analyze. There were wire taps she'd need to go through and they really needed to get some type of proof that this local businessman was the head of the Triad and had sent a division in Metropolis.

She really needed to focus on this data and the info and…. Who was she kidding it was absolutely useless. How could she concentrate when he just decided to pop in and make everything out of balance? He had some nerve just showing up here on her door step like that. He acted like everything was OK. Like all of this crap didn't happen, like nothing happened in these past seven years and it was all good. He was all charming and sweet and incredibly good with Conner. She agreed to let him meet and speak with Conner one time. How was she to know he was going to give him a bow and arrow? Uh she slammed the lap top shut.

Then she heard, "Hey now, don't be breaking your best friend, now."

Chloe turned around and smiled at her fiancé George Dean. He was wearing a sleek black suit. He took his ear piece out. Then he took off his jacket revealing his gun holster and carefully put it away.

Then he brought Chloe to the living room and they sat down on the couch.

Chloe admired him for a little bit and then he said, "So why are upset at your lap top?"

Chloe huffed. She thought about just dismissing the issue and forgetting about it but she couldn't, besides he would find out about Oliver soon enough.

"It's stupid Oliver."

His face sunk a little. He really didn't like to hear Oliver's name.

"Chloe how many times do we have to go through this Oliver is a douche and you should not let his hurtful words get to you. He is the one who is a mess. Not you."

Chloe breathed out and said. "I know, I know, it's just he came over today."

"He what? What in the hell is he doing in Singapore?"

"He said he was on a top secret Green Arrow mission and was in the area and wanted drop by."

"I bet he did. I wouldn't be surprised if traveled all of this way just piss you off for jollies. Stupid spoiled rich boy. Like he doesn't have anything better to do then get you upset."

Chloe breathed in and out slowly. She didn't know why her instinct told her to defend him. He was the one who has been a jerk to her. Deep down she knew why deep down she hoped that the Ollie she knew would still be there. That one day he would wake up and stop being this imposter womanizer, who drinks a lot, and is just not a likable person. Deep down she knows why he does it. She knows it's a defense mechanism but he could've handled thing differently but he didn't. She didn't know what else she was supposed to do.

After taking a long deep calming breath she said, "He claimed that he cleaned up his act and he just wanted to meet Conner."

"So how did he react when you slammed the door on his face?" George asked.

Chloe bit her lip.

"Chloe!" He said in a lecturing tone of voice.

"He just wanted to meet Conner once. That was it. Once. He said he always regretted not knowing what his own son looked like. He said I didn't have to tell him who he was. He just wanted to talk to him. So I let him I was there the whole time."

"How was it?"

"Fine actually. Sorta. He was great to Conner. Conner took to him right away. He met with him they talked about heroes and Conner mentioned his favorite super hero was Superman."

"Oh no."

"So he talked about the Green Arrow and he gave him toy set of a bow and arrows. Conner didn't stop playing with it all day. I had to pry them out of his hands and bribe him with reading him a superman story. Instead of the same old superman adventures I told him the one about Clark's wedding the first attempt." Chloe said as she looked at her feet.

Then George took his thumb and placed it under her chin and lifted it up.

"Hey, Chloe, you can talk to me."

"I don't know why I told him about that story. I told him about us about how me and Oliver were before. Of course Conner didn't really pay to much attention he liked the pretty pictures of Superman. Instead of just reading the comic book I just went over that day. I told him all about Clark of course most of it was about Clark but Oliver was there being a hero and I just…."

"You and Oliver were together and happy." George said full of tension twinged with sadness.

"Yeah but that was before…before everything."

"Maybe you want Conner to know his dad."

"No, all Oliver is…. You are his…"

"See you can't even say it. Oliver is just the sperm donor. I'm Conner's only dad where it counts. You can't say it because maybe deep down you don't want it that way."

Chloe looked up at George scared out of her mind.

"George, I love you, I can't rely on Oliver the past few years he's been squowering the globe in an on again of again relationship with Dinah. I know he's been going back to drinking and he's just not reliable. I know part of that's my fault but…"

He took her hand within his own and said, "It's not your fault, Chloe. Don't even let him make you think that OK. All I'm saying is… maybe with supervision it would be time for Conner to get to know his biological father. You already kind of made that choice by letting them meet. You think after meeting and Oliver giving him a bow and arrow that he won't ask about him? The kid's persistent he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

"I know. That's why I'm so mad at Oliver for giving him the bow and arrow. It's so typical of him trying to buy peoples affections."

"So what are you going to do?"

Chloe stood up and said, "I don't know. I just need some time to think it over."

"I'm here for you what ever you need." George said.

Chloe gave him a small smile.

Chloe went outside on the balcony she needed some air. She looked out at the night and the view of the city. She really didn't know what to do. She didn't know how she could trust Oliver to be any type of Dad. Even if she just told Conner he was his Dad he just be there every now and then. She felt like it would be really disappointing. Chloe wrapped her arms around herself searching the abyss for some kind of answers. All she could think of was that day when she lost everything. She thought of that day when it all started and when it all ended.

**6 Years Ago**

Chloe sat in the bed holding her baby boy looking at him like she hasn't seen anyone more beautiful in the world. His eyes were so bright and brown. He had Ollie's eyes. He had her cheeks. He was thee most precious baby in the world. She was the happiest she ever was in her entire life.

Then she finally looked up at Oliver his eyes just as bright as hers.

"He looks just like his mom."

"I think he looks just like his dad." Chloe said smiling so bright from cheek to cheek.

Then Oliver said, "What about Conner."

If it was even possible Chloe's smile got brighter, "Conner I love that name."

"Conner Oliver Queen."

"Always with the ego still gotta put your name in there."

"Well, yeah."

"Of course ."

Chloe was so happy she couldn't be even more happy she had such a wonderful family right there with her.

Then Lois came running in and said, "Sorry to ruin your day but…"

She then turned on the TV.

It showed the city going into chaos. There was a huge battle raging.

"This one is toughy Ollie. This is worse than the Kandorians. I'm really sorry but…"

Then Chloe finished her sentence, "They need all of the league on this one."

Oliver shook his head, "Come on, my wife just had a baby. Can't they handle it this one time."

"Ollie these are crazy aliens hell bent on destroying the earth."

"So what is it Tuesday? That happens all of the time. They have a whole league with superheroes with powers to…"

Chloe then said, "Ollie come on, you know, you're going. You're a hero it's who you are. You're not going to sit this one out."

Oliver looked down at her, "I know I just don't want to miss a thing."

"I know, but we'll be at home waiting. OK. So go. Be who you are, be a hero."

"You're right you're always right."

Oliver caressed her cheek.

Then they held each other and their foreheads touched ever so gently and Chloe said, "Come back to us."

"Always."

Chloe sat there in the hospital dumbfounded staring at the TV not believing it. No, no, no. These aliens hell bent on destruction were a force of nature. He had gone on the ship and it exploded in the ground destroying the ship into pieces. Destroying the aliens…. No,no,no.

How could Ollie be so stupid? How could he do this to her? He had a family how could he die like that? Chloe didn't understand that. Surely the League could have come up with a better way? She always was proud of him for being a hero but she couldn't lose him.

Chloe could not believe that after everything Oliver would just be dead. He was here one moment and then dead the next. Her whole world stopped in that moment. She couldn't even comprehend it. This couldn't be it. This couldn't be how it all ended. Oliver died a hero just when they had their first son. This couldn't be it. Chloe felt her breath escape her and her chest became so tight she could barely breathe. The love her life was gone. She couldn't feel his breath, his touch. He was gone. Nothing made sense. Her whole world fell apart. She did not know how she could ever live without him. Then she looked over to her son. Their son. She couldn't abandon him, just because her whole world had fell apart. She would have to be strong for Conner. She didn't know how she could find that strength without Oliver but it is what he would want. She would be the best mother for Conner. She would teach him about his hero father. It was what Oliver would want. She could at least give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Behind Broken Arrows**

**Rated PG-13**

**Characters/Pairings: Chlollie, Dollie, Hal Jordan **

**Chapter Two**

**Spoilers: Through the Finale**

**Summary: Oliver is ready to turn a new leaf no one really believes him and he reflects on how he got there.**

**Inspired by a prompt by xtimegirlx I'm not sure if it fulfills her request at all but here it is.**

Oliver sat on the floor on the green matt with no shirt on doing yoga.

"Dude, do you ever where a shirt?"

"It disrupts my flow." Oliver said as he raised his hands lightly up.

"Great. Well maybe all of this nancy pancy stuff will knock some sense into you."

Then he threw a towel on his head.

"Hal? Why are you're panties in a bunch?" Oliver asked slightly amused.

"Gee, I don't know maybe because you are here in Signapore instead of Star City going after Vertigo and finding out..."

"It's done man. So I had some time to kill and well I thought…."

"Dude, this is worse than leaving us high and dry to chase skirts and get drunk."

"How is seeing my kid worse than…?"

"They're a family man."

"They're my family, man."

"Not for six years."

"Gee, thanks. Did they give you sensitivity training in the corps?"

"You know I'm right you're just going to confuse the kid. What happens when you go off the wagon again?"

"Look this time is going to be different."

"I've heard that before. How many times have you fed that line to Dinah?"

"Who are you my mother?"

"Just your baby sitter apparently."

"I'm fine, OK. I got this. I thought this through. I know it's a long shot for Chloe to ever… for us to ever get back where we were. I hurt her to much but I realized that I can't… I can't be this guy whose kid never knows him. I grew up without a father and that messed me up. My father died at least it wasn't his choice."

"You died too."

"I came back."

"You didn't come back the same."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Oh, don't blame this on me I saved your ass."

Oliver got up and then grabbed the towel wiping his face of sweat.

"Maybe."

Hal rolled his eyes.

"Dude, just please tell me you're taking the next flight out of here."

"Not quite."

"Dude. Come on you're not doing anyone any favors. You have to let her go." Hal said.

"I tried. I really did. I wasn't doing anyone any favors then trying to move on. I only hurt more people that way."

"For the record, I've told you this is a really bad idea. So don't go crying to me when it blows up in your face."

"I won't." Oliver said and he meant it, he really did. He knew his track record wasn't the best. He knew he could be a jerk sometimes, OK a lot of time. He also knew it was a defense mechanism.

What happened was he and Dinah were getting back together. He had stop drinking, he put on the Green Arrow costume on again, and he really was dedicated to changing his ways. He let Dinah know that and of course she was skeptical but she took him back like she always does.

Then the next thing he knew he was leaving her in the middle of the night. He didn't even know why. He thought that he was always sabotaging himself because he was afraid to get hurt again like he did before. He thought that he wanted to move on so much but never did because he couldn't get passed his fear. He really thought and hoped this last time would be different and he'd stop making promises and then leaving. He remembered what Hawkman told him all of those years ago. "You hide it you act like jack ass because you're afraid." That was overwhelmingly true now more than ever and he really hated it. He knew way back then he hated himself and punished him self but now it was a thousand times worse.

He went out to patrol to clear his head. He swung around from building to building on his Zip line expertly using his bow and arrow and then the next thing he knew, he was at his old apartment, their old apartment. This was the place he and Chloe started their life together. He tore at him. He really thought he'd gotten pass this. He thought he had to. His whole life was different when he came back from the dead he was different.

It was so strange it felt like he had memories of two completely different people. One guy was the guy who he was with Chloe, the man she helped him become, the hero guy. The other was this completely different guy. He still tried to be a hero he was lot more pig headed and he had a tendency to go from woman to woman.

Oliver remembered what it was like to come back. When he had fought those aliens they had teleported him to a completely different planet and a completely different world. That's when he first met Hal, he had rescued him and brought him back to earth. When he was captured they did something to him and he couldn't remember anything after the time he got lost on the island and had sworn an oath to the Dark Archers. He did his best to get back to his life as Billionaire Oliver Queen and to be the Green Arrow. He felt lost losing so much time. He went and he did his thing. He saved people and he butt heads with a lot of heroes and he butt heads with Dinah. They would work together every now and then. They would argue and get volatile and then that led to making out and sleeping together. Sometimes working side by side by side would lead to that too. The adrenalines of fighting together seem to always get to them.

He had grown a goatee and he felt like his body was very worn out and went through a lot of ware and tare. He had really tried to become this man who he thought he was. He tried to be this hero. He couldn't help but feel that something was missing. He lived in this place by himself. When he came back it was totally abandoned with no real clue about how he lived. So he forged his own new life there.

He tried doing the hero thing and being with Dinah thing, he was really giving his life a go. He felt a huge part of his life was missing and he could not point to it. He just couldn't he didn't know why there was this huge whole in his life.

One day she came in walking through the door like she was some kind of apparition. She was some type of ghostly figure. She was tiny and had long blonde flowing hair. She looked at him like she had seen a ghost. It looked like she wanted to rush over to him but she constrained herself. He saw the tears betraying her escaping from her eyes despite her trying to remain strong.

"Oliver." She said her voice remained raspy with barely above a whisper.

Oliver then said, "Who are you? How do I know you?"

The tears came and swallowed hard and breathed in trying to gain strength and she said, "You don't remember me?"

"I had amnesia, well sort of, I don't remember the last fifteen years."

She nodded and then she bit her lip lingering that way for a while. It looked like she was forming some kind of plan in her head. He felt like he knew her. She looked and felt so familiar.

Then she said, "My name is Sandra Hawke."

"OK? How do I know you? Did we ever…."

"Breifly." She said quickly.

"OK. So exactly what happen? I'd love some answers."

She nodded, "We were together for a little while and then we weren't. We have son his name is Conner."

"I have a kid?"

"Yeah."

"You said we were together briefly."

"Ok, so it was just long enough to have a kid and long enough for you to….leave."

"Oh."

They stood there awkwardly for moment. He felt like she was holding something back or even lying but he didn't know why.

"So why are you here? Do you want money?"

That looked like it hurt her.

"No. I just thought you should know."

Oliver remembered that scene vividly but it was like he was viewing someone else's life. It broke his heart to think about it and how he must have hurt her without even knowing it. After he got his memoires back it really stung and hurt that she would lie to him so much he later found out why.


End file.
